Rin Sensei
by Raxaon
Summary: What if Rin survived and became sensei of Team 7? See how the team grow and develop under different tutelage. An AU fic I will keep the character strength progression realistic. It will be as close to canon events as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The orange glow of the setting sun filtered through the windows into the crowded office of the Hokage. The jonin were milling around, making light conversation as they waited for the tardier members of their company to arrive. The Sandaime leaned back into his chair, glancing at the clock as he did so.

 _'Well I told him the meeting was at 4 o'clock, I had really hoped that I could work around his perpetual lateness but since he isn't here yet I guess someone will just have to inform him afterwards'_

"Thank you all for gathering here this evening. As I am sure that you're aware, we have a fresh batch of genin, and we are here to come to a decision about how the teams will be divided up and who will lead them."

"This year's candidates are unique because of the high number of clan heirs. As such it has been decided that we reform the Ino-Shika-Cho formation to be used as a capture and interrogation team. Who feels up to the challenge?"

There was a moment of consideration before Asuma stepped forward.

"I reckon that I can handle them. I have a wide set of skills and I can teach them about the intricacies of politics; clan or otherwise."

The Sandaime's gaze shifted towards the older Ino-Shika-Cho group, they all shared a look with each other before turning back to him to give them a nod of approval.

"Are there any objections? None? Very well, the other set team that we must have is the rookie of the year and the top academic partnered with the lowest scoring student." His thoughts briefly turned to the boisterous, orange clad jinchuuriki. _'I'll take him out for some ramen later, to cheer him up.'_

"This year the top student is Sasuke Uchiha and due to his...unique position, he will trained by the only other sharingan user, Hatake Kakashi."

"Did someone call me?" came a voice from the window. The elderly Hokage turned to the copy nin. "Hatake, you are late."

"Oh sorry, I had something that I needed to do, I hope I didn't keep you long." He replied nonchalantly.

The Hokage let a small smirk onto his face "Goodness no, you are only 5 minutes late." The look of surprise in Kakashi's eye was worth the few minutes. "However you did come just in time for your team selection."

"I presume that I will be getting Uchiha-san."

"Yes, also you will be taking on a bright young student called Sakura. However this leads me to a problem. We are one short this year, so one jonin will have to take on only two rookies. So if anyone would like to volunteer…"

"I will do so Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime looked at Kakashi with a watchful eye. He knew that he was only doing this so that he would have to do less work.

 _'If Naruto were on the team he would not be my first candidate. His propensity for turning up hours late and his laziness would hinder the growth of the team. On the other hand however someone needs to teach Sasuke how to use his sharingan, politically he is the best candidate and he is an A class ninja so he would be able to provide protection.'_

"Very well, now that we have covered the necessary topics we can proceed forwards"

As the various jonin's were assigned their teams, the Sandaimes thoughts kept drifting back to Naruto and just what is he going to do with him. These thoughts followed him as the meeting ended and he was finishing off his paperwork for the day, until he felt a pulse of chakra course through him. One of the security seals on his house had been broken. He grabbed his crystal ball, using the telescope technique to get a visual on the intruder. At the sight of the orange jumpsuit he sighed. _'Naruto must have wanted to see me, and so he broke into my home to do so. I am going to have a few words with him about trespassing.'_

* * *

A few hours later and the Sandaime was mulling over the events of the evening before him. Naruto had not only become a ninja but he also learned the mass shadow clone in a few hours. There was no denying that there was untapped potential. But that left the Sandaime in a difficult position the only team of rookies that had an open slot was Hatake's and while being a superb ninja his disposition might not be best suited for a sensei role.

 _'But who could fill in that role? Who would change Sasuke from the path of the avenger, make Sakura into a fully-fledged ninja and provide Naruto with the support that he needs? Who would understand … them…?'_

The thought struck the Sandaime, he had the perfect candidate. He quickly filled out a scroll and stamped his official seal on it.

"Cat-San"

With a rush of air the ANBU was kneeling in front of the hokage.

"Hai."

"Please make sure the Kakashi-San receives this scroll and please summon Rin Nohara to my office. I have something important to discuss with her."

* * *

 **This is the first time I have written in a while please comment, I would love the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **In response to the anonymous commenter, I had no idea that 'Team Rin' exists. However I have now read it and loved it.**

 **Also thank you Amyb11 and for everyone else who took interest.**

* * *

Iruka turned and faced towards the group of newly minted genin and prepared to perform his final duty to them as an academy teacher and send them onward.

"As of today you are all ninja's, to get here you faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult …"

As Iruka continued on with his speech he wondered which of his, soon to be former, students would make it through their jonin's test. As he read out the various team assignment's he couldn't help but smile a little at both Naruto and Sakura's reaction to their team assignments.

"Alright, you will meet with your new sensei's after lunch so be back here by 1 o'clock, understood?"

After letting his class out for the final time, he turned to his desk and began to sort through some of the files that inevitably accumulated on his desk, when he was interrupted by a figure appearing at the window.

"Can I help you?"

The jonin slipped through the open window and turned to face him. She had large brown eyes with matching long hair, and a two distinct purple markings on either side of her face. Her movements held a steady self assuredness, that matched her aura of calm strength.

"Hello, my name is Nohara Rin, I am the jonin sensei of team 7. I've taken a look at their academy records, and I was wondering if you had anything more to add to give me a better guide."

This surprised the chunin, usually the jonin sensei's just read the academy files and leave it at that. 'Well, it's nice to have my opinion on my student's heard, and maybe I can convince her to give Naruto a chance.'

"Oh sure, Sakura-san has always been one of my brightest students and is very determined when she has something set in her mind however her physical abilities aren't on par when compared with a good chunk of her classmates."

"What about her as a person?"

Iruka paused for a moment and thought carefully about the young girl. "Well I wasn't her teacher when she started, but from what I have heard from Suzume-san she was very shy and only really started coming out of her shell when she became friends with Ino-san" Iruka's expression fell causing Rin to frown. "They stopped being friends though, both of them are infatuated with Sasuke-san. I am a little worried though, because she doesn't think very highly of Naruto but he thinks the world of her, that can't be good for a health team dynamic."

He glanced up and was pleased to find Rin was carefully listening to every word he was saying. Rin was mulling over the information she just heard. _'If what he says is true then I am going to have to break her out of that mindset, I hope that she is willing to listen.'_

"Sasuke has always strived to be stronger and has consistently been top of his class, but he has, on occasion, taken class taijustu spars a little too far." Rin's frown reappeared. "But what I am most worried about is his social life; I haven't seen him interact much with any of the students and I am worried that he has isolated himself a bit too much."

 _'That's to be expected given the circumstances, I really hope that I can lead him down the right path.'_

Iruka's face graced a gentle smile. "Then of course there is Naruto, he may not be the strongest or the smartest but goodness knows he tries harder than anyone when he sets his mind to it." He glanced up with a serious expression; his eye's having lost their previous mirth. "He has faced much adversity and I hope that you treat him as you would any other genin."

The jonin held his gaze for a brief second before she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Iruka blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected this type of reaction.

"Don't worry, one of the reasons that I was chosen was because I understand him better than anyone, you have nothing to fear."

The look of relief on the chunin's face was clearly visible to the jonin.

"Before I meet them do you have any other pieces of 'sagely' advice you wish to tell me" Her face was kind and reassuring.

Iruka's mind instantly jumped to one thing.

"Whatever you do, do not pay for the entirety of Naruto's meal at Ichiraku ramen, pay for one or two bowls but no more."

Rin turned towards the window, still smiling. "I'll try to keep that in mind." And without a moments note she disappearing out the window leaving the chunin teacher with a good feeling about the futures of his students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the feedback and the views.  
Ebony Sword to answer your question (and trying to keep spoilers to a minimum), Tobi was very important to what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack. As such I need him to remain who he is; I'll figure something out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The newly formed team 7 were all silent as they sat in the classroom; the events of their lunch break still whirling through each of their minds.

Sakura kept going over in her head what she did wrong, what did she do to make Sasuke change his opinion of her so quickly.

Naruto was still going over everything Sakura said, and was kicking himself over having to run off because of something stupid like a stomach cramp.

Sasuke on the other hand was seething with an undercurrent of anger at the fact that Naruto of all people got the jump on him and somehow managed to defeat him and tie him up; Sakura's unintentional malicious comments hadn't helped his mood in the slightest.

Yet despite all of these different thoughts going through their minds, all of them were anxious to meet their new sensei.

As the clock struck one the door to the classroom opened, drawing the attention of the trio. The jonin standing in the doorway cast a calculating gaze over the three, her expression quickly formed into a gentle smile. "Team 7; please meet me on the roof as quickly as possible." She Shunshined away with a wisp of smoke, leaving the newly formed team scrambling to make their way out of the classroom and up the stairs.

Rin took a seat on the railings on top of the academy and turned her head towards the door expectantly, it didn't take long before the door burst open as an orange blur stumbled out onto the roof. _'I may need to have a word with him about his choice in garments.'_

Sakura quickly followed, stopping in the doorway to catch her breath, causing Rin eyebrow to twitch. _'Clearly going to have to work on her stamina, a quick sprint should not leave a kunoichi out of breath!'_

Trailing behind the others was Sasuke. _'There is no way that Haruno-san is faster than Uchiha-san, I guess he ignored my 'as quickly as possible' order, I may have to teach him respect.'_

"Hello, as I am sure you have gathered I am your jonin sensei, Rin Nohara. I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell me a little bit about yourself."

Sakura shifted in hear seat, "Ummm, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, the usual, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Here let me start, I like many things and dislike a bunch of others, I don't really have a hobby and I had a dream last night."

 ** _'THE ONLY THING WE LEARNED WAS HER NAME!'_** The genin thought in unison.

Rin smiled once again "Now that you have learned a little about me, who would like to begin?"

Naruto practically jumped in the air as a huge grin spread across his face. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like cup ramen and Ichiraku ramen when Iruka sensei treats me. What I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. I guess my hobbies are pranking and tending to my windowsill garden. My dream … is to surpass all of the previous Hokage and then have all of the people of this village acknowledge my existence."

Had Rin not been a trained kunoichi her eyebrows would have shot up by the end of that speech. _'Aside from his unhealthy obsession with ramen, he has some issues that are going to need to work out.'_ She turned towards Sakura giving an indication that she should speak next.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like … well, the person that I like is …" a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she gazed towards Sasuke. "My dream for the future is …" She looked away burying her face in her hands, she then looked up "I dislike Naruto and Ino-Buta" she continued with an irritated expression donning her face. "My hobby is …"

At this point the jonin had zoned out, she was mulling over what she had just heard. _'She dislikes one of her own team members and is obsessed with the other. I thought that I would have a lot of work on my plate with Uzumaki-san. Also now that I can get a better look at her she looks far too thin for her age, I will have to help her with that.'_ She locked eyes with Sasuke, indicating for him to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike and I don't really like anything in particular, if I had to pick I would say training would be my hobby. I won't use the word dream, but my ambition is the resurrection oh my clan and to kill a certain man."

By the end of Sasuke's speech, whilst Naruto looked worried and Sakura was blushing up a storm, Rin sat there calmly assessing the situation _. 'It is clear that he is a flight risk from the village, he looks like he will need a lot of help. I really do have my hands full with these ones.'_

"Alright, now that we have heard from each of you, I have a surprise for you." She put a reassuring smile on her face. "You guys are not genin yet." The look of shock on each of the faces of the three would-be ninja nearly made her burst out laughing. Sakura was the first to recover "What do you mean sensei, we passed the graduation exam?"

Settling into a lecture mode "Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will pass, that is a two thirds failure rate, this particular test has only been passed four times in the history of the village and has been handed down to me from my sensei. Meet up at training ground 3 at 7 AM sharp, if you are not present at that time you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

Glancing around the reactions of team 7 varied from nervous to determined, "Dismissed". Once again vanishing, leaving the three of them on the roof in shock.


End file.
